Talk:Beat the Time
Is This a Good Enough Source A long time ago, I added to this article that the clock in the sketches was moved by hand by a guy on a ladder behind the set, then a citations needed tag was put there, and then the entire sentence was just removed. I ad trouble finding the source back then, but I've found it now. It's this Muppet Central post. The posters name is Earl Kress, and he'd often mentioned on the message board that he often visited the Sesame Street set during the early 1970s. In fact, his blog, www.mynameisearlkress.com, once featured a behind-the-scenes photo from that sketch (I assume it was his own photo, and not taken from some other source). Now, is this a good enough source? --Minor muppetz 03:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :I think it's as much an issue of it just not being that notable as needing a source. It's logical that props have to be moved by other people. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:19, 11 December 2008 (UTC) citation needed? Is it neccessary to have a "citation needed" tag in the sketch featuring Mr. Honker? I hadn't heard about that sketch until recently, but if that sketch needs a citation tag, then shouldn't the same be done for the sketch with Elmo? After all, that sketch doesn't have an "earliest known episode" listed, it hasn't been released on video, and there are no pictures from that sketch on this page. --Minor muppetz 05:26, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it is necessary. Since I have over 200 hours of Sesame Street in my collection, I have plenty of credibility to back up any page I edit. If I myself haven't heard of the sketch, I doubt it ever existed until someone proves otherwise (e.g., posting a foreign-dubbed version on YouTube, or if someone I trust says they remember it). But if you hear it from me, you believe it. --MuppetVJ 05:40, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, technically, both of those need to be backed up. Guillermo, I know that I can trust you personally, but when somebody reads the wiki, they don't know that a particular piece of information comes from you, somebody you trust, or anybody else. All they see is the information on the page. Really, every sketch ought to be backed up by something -- preferably an episode number and a picture. ::I think it might be worthwhile to look at some of these pages and put a cite tag on everything that isn't currently backed up with evidence. Probably almost everything that's currently on the wiki is real, but it's possible that misrememberings and occasional fantasies have slipped through. It's worth looking into. -- Danny (talk) 04:14, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::Guillermo suggested posting a You Tube clip as a means of evidence. That could be a bad idea. It's been said at the current events page that clips on You Tube are usually only available for less than a year, and clips do get taken down, so while that would be good enough evidence at first, if the clips get taken off that website then we don't have a source anymore. I don't think it would be good enough evidence to just say that it was included on You Tube for a time. But it is good enough evidence to cite an epsiode number, include a picture, mention it's inclusion on a video, mention its inclusion as a clip in a television special, or to cite a book that might have mentioned the sketch. --Minor muppetz 12:44, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I think posting a YouTube clip would be good for a talk page. Then we could take pictures from that clip, and post them on the page, to be a permanent record of the evidence. ::::I agree that we don't really want to post YouTube clips on the articles anymore, but if you find interesting clips, feel free to post them on talk pages. -- Danny (talk) 14:50, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, I found a store that was selling both of the new Play with Me Sesame DVDs a week early, and the Homer Honker sketch is included in Let's Play Games. However, that's a "Name That Sound" sketch, not "Beat That Time". --Minor muppetz 15:55, 6 March 2008 (UTC)